


Day Nine: Take Me Instead

by GummiStories



Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, M/M, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Nine: Take Me InsteadOrAn old enemy returns and he is NOT happy
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Mchanzo Whumptober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946809
Kudos: 32





	Day Nine: Take Me Instead

He was back

That fucking young bounty hunter

Somehow he had tracked them down again

This time whilst they were on a break, meaning they were even less prepared

Which lead them to their current situation

The bounty hunter with Hanzo held against his chest with a gun under the Shimada's chin

McCree standing opposite them, completely powerless

This kid resembled a wild dog more then a man, any sudden movement or attempt to help Hanzo would result with a bullet through his skull

"You thought you were so fucking clever, didn't you! Well, guess what, no one is around to save you this time! If I can't take you both, I'll at least take one of you" He all but screamed, driving the barrel of the gun harder into Hanzo's chin

"You're a goddamn lunatic! Let him go" McCree snapped, his eyes not leaving Hanzo. The archer was calm and not showing any signs of fear.

"And turn down the cash reward for him? You seem to have gotten dumber since the last time I saw you" he scoffed

Hanzo couldn't go back to his family

There was no way McCree would let him

It would be a fate worse than death for him

He had to protect him

"Take me instead!" The bounty hunter's eyes grew wide as those words left McCree, Hanzo also stiffening in his grip.

The bounty hunter straightened up, recovering from his shock

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You have no idea if the Shimada's will even give you any money, the price on my head is set, it's a guaranteed payday for you" McCree continued

"Jesse no!" Hanzo exclaimed attempting to pull at the bounty hunter's grip on him

The bounty hunter growled and held tighter to the archer's arms

"Quit squirming!"

McCree watched with bated breath as the bounty hunter seemed to go over the offer in his head. A chill ran down his back as a sickening smile came over his face.

"Deal"

Without warning, the bounty hunter removed the gun from under Hanzo's chin and brought it down hard on the top of his head, quickly knocking him out.

"Hanzo!" McCree shouted in panic watching his partner go down. He made a move to go to his partner's aid but was met with a pistol to the face.

"Don't even try it, now get moving. This time I prepared transport earlier" McCree contorted his face and breathed out heavily through his nose, raising his hands as he began to walk.

"Don't worry lover boy, I'm sure someone will come and find your precious partner eventually"

McCree couldn't help but look over his shoulder as he walked away with the gun pointed in the middle of his back

Hanzo was an unconscious heap on the floor, but he looked uninjured

It was better this way

Hanzo was safe

McCree had done his job as his partner

Protecting him

No matter the cost

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gummi-stories


End file.
